


fanart: Spike & PuppetAngel Vignette

by AstridV



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342">Puppet!Angel comic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: Spike & PuppetAngel Vignette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile Time: the Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342) by [AstridV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV). 



**Author's Note:**

> I'd have liked to turn this into a full-fleshed cover art for the comic but never got around to it, so I'm leaving it as a vignette.


End file.
